(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods of compensating for auxiliary loads of a hybrid vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of improving power performance of a hybrid vehicle by compensating for mechanical and electrical auxiliary loads of the vehicle, respectively.
(b) Background Art
A hybrid vehicle, in the broad sense, can encompass a vehicle driven by efficiently combining at least two different types of power sources. In many cases, the hybrid vehicle is driven by an engine which generates a rotational force by burning fuel (for example fossil fuel such as gasoline) and an electric motor which generates a rotational force with the electric power of a battery.
The hybrid vehicle is a future vehicle that employs an electric motor as an auxiliary power source as well as an internal combustion engine to provide a reduction in exhaust gas and an improvement in fuel efficiency. To meet the demands of today's society for improved fuel efficiency and the development of a more environmentally friendly product, research into hybrid vehicles is being actively conducted.
The hybrid vehicle is driven in an electric vehicle (EV) mode, which is directed to a pure electric vehicle mode using only the power of the electric motor (driving motor), in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode, which is an auxiliary mode using the rotational force of the driving motor as an auxiliary power source with the use of the rotational force of the engine as a main power source, or in a regenerative braking (RB) mode, in which the braking energy or inertia energy of the vehicle produced by braking or during driving by inertia is recovered by power generation of the driving motor and charged in a battery.
Accordingly, since the hybrid vehicle uses the engine's mechanical energy and the battery's electrical energy simultaneously in an optimal operation range of the engine and the driving motor, and the braking energy is recovered by the driving motor, the hybrid vehicle provides improved fuel efficiency and efficient energy utilization.
Meanwhile, in order to control the torque of the hybrid vehicle, it is necessary to determine an accurate driver demand torque (or power), to which a driver's intention is reflected, based on a vehicle speed and an APS input. Moreover, an operation point determination means calculates an optimal operation point of the engine and the driving motor to perform a torque distribution control of the engine and the driving motor, thus providing an optimal operation mode, while satisfying the driver demand torque.
Thus, since the driver demand torque is satisfied with “engine torque+motor torque”, a vehicle controller calculates torque command values of the engine and the driving motor based on the optimal operation point and outputs the torque commands to the engine and the driving motor so as to output torque corresponding to the torque command, respectively, and thus satisfies the driver demand torque.
Accordingly, in the hybrid vehicle, load leveling, which uses charge/discharge of the battery, is performed to drive the engine in a more efficient power mode.
In a conventional internal combustion engine vehicle, the engine should output power as much as the driver depresses an accelerator pedal, i.e., according to how much the driver demands. If the engine outputs power lower than what the driver demanded, the driver is not satisfied with the power performance. If the engine outputs power higher than what the driver demanded, the driver may feel an excessive amount of power.
In the hybrid vehicle, it is possible to increase or reduce the engine power using the motor and the battery. When the engine is operated in a low power region where the efficiency is low as the driver slightly depresses the accelerator pedal, the engine power is increased to a range where the efficiency is high and the engine power other than the power required to drive the vehicle is used to generate electricity in the driving motor, thus charging the battery with the generated electricity (battery charge by the power generation of the motor).
Moreover, when high engine power is required as the driver fully depresses the accelerator pedal, the engine power is maintained at an optimal operation condition and insufficient power is supplied by driving the motor, thus supplying power in combination with the engine and the motor (battery discharge and torque assist by the motor). Accordingly, it is possible to satisfy the power that the driver demanded and drive the vehicle under conditions where the engine efficiency is high.
The load leveling is a means of improving fuel efficiency of the hybrid vehicle, and will be described with reference to exemplary FIG. 1 below. When the driver demand torque (power) is increased to suitably exceed an optimal torque of the engine, the amount of battery discharge is increased and, when the driver demand torque is suitably reduced below the optimal torque of the engine, the amount of battery charge is increased, thus maintaining the engine torque close to an optimal state. At this time, the engine torque is determined to provide the most efficient operation within a battery charge/discharge limiting value, thus performing an appropriate torque distribution of the engine and the motor. In this case, the battery charge/discharge limiting value is determined in terms of battery management including a state of charge (SOC) of the battery.
Meanwhile, since an auxiliary load is power consumed by auxiliary equipment in the hybrid vehicle independently from the drive demand torque, it is necessary to compensate for the auxiliary load appropriately. If a mechanical auxiliary load is not compensated, the power performance is degraded, and thus the driving power is reduced by the mechanically consumed power. Moreover, if an electrical auxiliary load is not compensated, it is impossible to control the SOC of the battery, and the electrical energy corresponding to the electrical load amount is continuously consumed.
Conventionally, the auxiliary loads are compensated only by increasing the engine torque (or power) regardless of the kind of auxiliary loads. Accordingly, a simple compensation is performed without consideration of the efficiency of the hybrid system, as shown in exemplary FIG. 2, the engine torque is out of an optical operation point, and thus the system efficiency is significantly decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.